Yume
by Wissh
Summary: "Una solitaria y triste chica detenida en su tiempo junto a un antiguo pozo" Él la tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo que al fin podría tenerla de nuevo sin tener que volver a esperar un minuto más. Se ha hecho realidad, Kagome. Mi sueño, se ha hecho realidad


_Inuyasha no me pertenece…_

**Yume (Ilusión, sueño)**

_"__Una __solitaria __y __triste __chica __detenida __en __su __tiempo __junto __a __un __antiguo __pozo__"__. __Él __la __tomó __en __sus __brazos, __sintiendo __que __al __fin __podría __tenerla __de __nuevo __sin __tener __que __volver __a __esperar __un __minuto __más.__ ― _Se ha hecho realidad, Kagome. Mi sueño, se ha hecho realidad.

_**Wish**_

― _¿Kagome? _

Solo es la voz de su madre en su mente. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Con una sensación de vacío, para nada nueva, se levantó de su cama antes de que encontrara una excusa que la hiciera permanecer ahí; ahí toda la mañana. Y parte de la tarde, quizás.

― ¿Otra vez ese sueño?

― Sí. ¿No es curioso?, ― se respondió a sí misma. Kagome suspiró, pensando en su sueño viendo las luces del edificio de junto encenderse y apagarse a través de su ventana. ― Nunca es el mismo. Pero siempre termina igual…

Recordar cada noche de aquella manera, casi parecía un castigo. Ver a su madre una y otra vez acercarse a ella, a la solitaria y triste chica detenida en su tiempo junto a un antiguo pozo, como un final patético en cada uno de sus maravillosos sueños. Sin embargo, no era para afligirse. Las cosas no iban tan mal. Dormía bien, a veces. Y comía bien, a veces. Pero vivía bien, y eso era siempre, no a veces. ¿Cómo podía vivir mal? ¡Era imposible! Además, castigarse tan miserablemente había dejado de ser una opción hacía mucho tiempo. Etapa superada, pensó separándose de su ventana y entrando al baño arrastrando los pies. Seguir adelante, esa era la nueva etapa, y en esa andaba.

Aunque era difícil. ¿Cómo no? Un arduo trabajo para un corazón roto, unas ilusiones rotas y unos anhelos vanos, pero lo estaba logrando.

― ¡Es como si te gustara mentirte a ti misma! ― La voz de la razón. Una que surgía de los labios de su reflejo en el espejo, pero que no obstante ella desconocía.

― ¡Esa no soy yo! ― Gustaba decirse, balbuceando con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y escupiendo espuma y saliva. ― No puedo ser tan cínica, ¿verdad? ― Pero su reflejo siempre la miraba con condescendencia mientras le goteaba más saliva por la comisura del labio.

Y ahí iba: la rimbombante discusión sobre la autocompasión y las mentiras piadosas del alma.

―――

Algo de maquillaje que borrara las ojeras de los recuerdos y estaba lista para afrontar el día que se iniciaba frente a ella. No es que fuera un día negativo. Tenía buenas expectativas, y Kagome pensaba en cada una de ellas mientras recogía sus cosas, y le daba algo de orden humano a su habitación. La edad la había hecho bastante descuidada. Afortunadamente no en todo. Había dejado de quejarse, había madurado. Sobretodo madurado.

― Ya eres un adulto ahora, compórtate como tal. ― Le dijo su reflejo. Se cepillaba el cabello con una extraña y nueva coquetería. Kagome resopló. ― Estás loca. Y algún día te darás cuentas y te entregarás tú misma al psiquiátrico.

¿Pero qué tenía de malo ser feliz? Aunque fuera una falsa felicidad, como la que ella le mostraba a su madre, a su hermano y a su abuelo, Kagome tenía que aceptar que su elaborado teatro le estaba yendo de perlas. Ya lo había dicho, las cosas no le iban tan mal después de todo. Lloraba menos en las noches, y empezaba a ver los arcoíris y esas cosas cursis que las personas jamás vieron antes, pero con la inusitada depresión se niegan a ver de todas maneras.

Enojada con su reflejo feliz y coqueto, soltó su cepillo. Recogió su bolsa, sus libros, las llaves y cualquier otra minoría que le llenara los bolsillos y a si mantenerse en tierra, y luego salió de su departamento con una exhalación.

― Buenos días, señorita Kagome. Sale temprano hoy. ¿Vienen por usted?

― Buenos días. ― Sonrió. ― Eso creo, señor Suguro.

El anciano Suguro, su amable vecino, la saludaba como todas las mañanas: con una pregunta que ella respondía con una mueca tímida, o un "eso creo, señor Seguro". Siempre. Su arisca esposa, la anciana Ume que barría polvo invisible en el pasillo del condominio, era harina de otro costal. Hizo el mismo esfuerzo de su esposo por saludar a Kagome, pero sonó más a un gruñido que a un "Hola". Más que suficiente para Kagome. Mendingar por el amor de la viejita era una batalla ya perdida desde que se mudó a ese complejo de apartamentos. Solo le quedaba resignarse a malas caras, gruñidos y a incómodas invitaciones para cenar por cortesía.

― Todo por el bien de los gatos. ― Suspiró agradecida cuando la señora Ume entró a su departamento. Siendo invocados por el aroma a galletas de pescado de las manos de Kagome, Sari y Riza salieron como bólidos por entre las puertas de los Tomodoka, buscando a la chica que los alimentaba a escondidas de la malvada humana que los "cuidaba". Lastimosamente, Kagome tuvo que echarlos a un lado. Tenía pantalones no-aprueba de pelos de gatos. ― Será otra día mininos, tía Kagome no puede llegar a trabajo escupiendo bolas de pelos por ustedes. ― Ellos eran su único consuelo cuando el señor Suguro y su esposa salían de crucero al Caribe y ella se quedaba sola.

― Consientes demasiado a esas bestias.

Habló una voz. Era rasposa y juvenil, y siempre la hacía sonreír aunque tuviera ganas de llorar. Como en ese instante. Le había aparecido en cuestión de segundos un nudo en la garganta, y no era una bola de pelo de gato, de eso estaba segura.

― Mi castigo favorito, justo a tiempo.

― ¿Sabes? Jamás podré entender eso que dices cada vez que aparezco. Lo dices y lo dices, y no logro comprender a qué te refieres. ¿Es un chiste interno, verdad? ¿Te estas riendo de mí? Debe ser eso, te ríes de mí. ― Las lágrimas se fueron y Kagome pudo darle la cara. Su mala cara, aquella con la ceja izquierda un poco más arriba que la derecha y con una sonrisita de busca problemas. Él también tenía la misma mala cara, solo que con una pizca de sentido del humor un poco superior que el de ella.

_¡Lágrimas, __lágrimas! __¡Váyanse!_

― Es completamente obvio. Tu nombre. Esa es suficiente razón para hacerte una tortura personal para mí.

― ¿Entonces, te burlas del mal gusto de mis padres al escoger nombres?

Kagome sonrió con tristeza. ¿Quién dijo que el universo no tenía un retorcido sentido del humor? Sabiendo que la señora Tomodoka había salido otra vez de su cueva de ogro para ahuyentarla, Kagome dejó a los gatos y lo empujó a él directo a las escaleras, sabiendo que no se iba a poner a flotar porque tenía los bolsillos repletos de basura.

―――――――――

― Hoy viniste sorpresivamente temprano. ¿Tu mami decidió darte el biberón una hora antes?

El sabor del café instantáneo era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba. Lo odiaba. Pero la mantenía despierta. A su lado, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos él sonrió para nada ofendido por sus palabras. La mañana estaba soleada en su punto, y aunque aun era muy temprano, las calles empezaban a llenarse de tráfico matutino. El día tenía pinta de ser uno de esos agitados.

― Bueno, cometer el error cuatro veces en dos semanas es un record, y no me siento merecedor de tal honor. ― Se encogió de hombros y botó su vaso vacío de café en un basurero. Odiaba el asqueroso brebaje, lo dejaba más despierto de lo que necesitaba. ― Así que no quise seguir jugando con mi suerte y decidí darte esta sorpresa. ¡Sorpresa! ― Exclamó sacudiendo las manos.

― Te aplaudiría, pero estoy sosteniendo mi café, mi bolsa y mis libros. Los cuales, sino quieres seguir aumentando tu record de errores, no deberían estar en mis manos. ― Kagome se encogió de hombros y dio un último trago al amargo líquido. _Qué __asco._Él soltó una carcajada que ahuyentó a la otra acera a una pareja que caminaba tras ellos.

― ¡Estoy sorprendido, estuve a punto de ganar una batalla contra la Gran Kagome! ― Un brillo seductor apareció en sus ambarinos ojos. Kagome casi pudo ponerse a llorar por eso. ― ¿Qué mal le habré hecho a alguien en el pasado para que me trates así? ― Divertido, cogió de sus manos la bolsa y se le echó al hombro, mientras ellas lanzaba la taza vacía de café a un basurero. Los libros se los dejó a Kagome. Una pequeña y vana huelga contra la autoridad no le hacía daño a nadie.

― Tengo una lista, y esta se encabeza por el irónico sentido de escogencia que tienen tus padres, mi querido esclavo, para escoger nombres.

― ¿Irónico?…Yo diría, interesante. ― Él le guiño el ojo, y la ceja izquierda de Kagome bajó y su mueca de busca problemas necesitó ayuda. La seducción de su guiño despareció en segundos y él no pudo contener la risa. Soltó otra ruidosa carcajada. ― ¡No doy crédito a mis ojos, hubieras visto tu cara!

― Que inmaduro…

Él se encogió de hombros y la siguió, viendo que Kagome se había alejado como si tuviera lepra. Sonriendo, guardó las manos en los bolsillos con los puños apretados. Muy apretados.

Contenerse, debía contenerse.

_Pero __estas __tan __cerca__…__,_pensó.

Contenerse.

Entraron juntos a la estación de metro. Esa mañana no había tanta gente como en otras. Aún era temprano para las multitudes, solo los verdaderos madrugadores, con caras de muertos vivientes que cargan con sus pesados cuerpos y almas, se formaban esperando por la llegada del primer tren del día. Ellos se mezclaron entre los pocos que ahí había y se formaron en la fila. También tenían expresiones de muerte en vida, pero la de Kagome se debía más a otro tipo de trastorno diferente al del sueño.

― ¿Qué hay hoy en la agenda?

― ¿Alguna vez se te ha concedido un sueño? ― El viento peinó sus cabellos, y también los de él. A bosque, a eso olían los de él.

― ¿Me haces esa pregunta cada vez que quieres me calle, verdad? – dijo, para nada sorprendido riéndole a una nerviosa chica que se formó tras de él. La pobre se ruborizó, pero cambió de fila cuando Kagome la fulminó con la mirada. ¡Pero qué descaro! Divertido, él trato de ocultar su sonrisa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mala cara con la ceja levantada de Kagome había vuelto y dejó de ser divertido meterse a su costa.

Aunque aun siguió sonriendo. Levemente, pero su sonrisa no se movió de sus labios. Esa era su máscara, no podía darse el lujo de quitarse la careta frente a Kagome, no todavía.

― No, tú eres el que se calla cada vez que pregunto.

― Entonces lo haré ahora. Pero primero, déjame que me disculpe por hacer mi errónea conjetura. ― Inclinó y ladeo un poco la cabeza, como si le reverenciara, sin dejar de sonreírle y brillándole los ojos ambarinos con una obvia señal de sorna en ellos. Aturdida, aterrada y otros sinónimos de estupefacción, Kagome tuvo el impulso de darse a sí misma una bofetada. Se contuvo. Solo soltó una exclamación y lo zarandeó un poco, buscando apaciguar las ganas de llorar y golpearle seriamente.

― ¡Ves, ahí vas de nuevo!

― ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?¡¿Y ahora qué te hice, mujer?

― ¡Nada! ¡Pero fue como una cachetada! De verdad, deja de hacer eso.

― ¿Hacer…qué? ― Levantó una ceja, repentinamente serio.

― ¡Eso!

— Creo que no te entiendo. ― Bajo su ceja, repentinamente sonriente.

— Olvídalo.

Ella no quería tener que explicarle que escucharlo y verlo era doloroso, pero era aun más doloroso saber que solo se torturaba en vano, porque él…no era él en realidad.

El tren llegó justo a tiempo. Todos circularon en orden, buscando encajar como un rompecabezas en el estrecho vagón. Kagome buscó estar cerca de la ventana, él solo buscó un lugar donde no pudiera perderla de vista. Le sonrió a un par de colegialas muy interesadas en él, y pensó que quizás ya era suficiente de seguir provocando a Kagome. Carraspeó y apoyó su espalda en la puerta, aunque las normas exigieran no hacerlo.

Kagome quiso recordarle esas normas, como siempre, pero no dijo nada. Solo lo miró, feliz de que estuviera muy ocupado coqueteándole a las colegialas para provocarla. Misma mirada, era la misma mirada. Vale, un poco más madura, pero era el mismo brillo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

— ¿Qué has dicho? — No respondió, para qué, ya la había descubierto viéndolo poseída.

— Si había algo que te inquiete. Llevas rato mirándome. — Tampoco respondió, solo se encogió de hombros y decidió distraerse con otra cosa, como en doblar las puntas de las hojas de su cuaderno. El también buscó algo con que distraerse, y fue en arrancar hilillos invisibles de su chaqueta. Odiaba esa chaqueta, causaba demasiada comezón, era difícil acostumbrarse. ― Lo terminé de leer anoche. ― Dijo simplemente al arrancar un verdadero hilo de su manga.

― ¿Qué has dicho? ― Repitió. También lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero quería seguir aparentando indiferencia. El notó eso, por ello no sonrió ni tampoco se burló de ella. Solo la miró, expectante, sin ninguna emoción que pudiera aflorar de sus ojos. Kagome se movió nerviosa, y chocó su codo contra el costado de una mujer enorme. ― ¡Como lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención!

La mujer resopló como un búfalo rabioso y le dio la espalda. Esta vez, él no pudo contener la risa. Otra carcajada grotesca salió de sus labios, y las personas medio dormidas que los rodeaban rolaron los ojos angustiadas.

― Es en serio, me dijeron que contigo me iba aburrir como ostra, pero yo de verdad empiezo a disfrutar este trabajo. ― No pudo sentirse ofendida por sus palabras, porque era la verdad, pero aun así subió su ceja izquierda un poco más arriba de lo habitual y esperó que el impertinente agotara su extravagante risotada.

― Ten un poco de respeto a tus mayores.

― ¡Por favor! Tengo cientos de años más que tu, ― dijo levantando los hombros para justificar su punto, ella, difícilmente, puso los ojos en blanco ante la exageración, solo para no creerse en verdad esa afirmación posiblemente, o no, exagerada ―, no puedes…

― Soy tu jefe.

―…vale, pero…

― Y el lunes podría despedirte.

El volvió a sonreír.

― ¿El lunes? ¿Y por qué no hoy? ― Kagome abrazó sus libros con fuerza creyendo que así se protegería de él y de su mirada. Miró a su costado, rehuyéndole y se encogió de hombros.

― Necesito que termines tus labores hasta ese día. ¿Qué gano despidiéndote para que luego te largues y dejes todo tu trabajo incompleto, y tenga yo que hacerlo?

El tren llegó a la estación, y Kagome bajó del vagón como un cohete mal direccionado, mezclándose con la multitud. Él la siguió a su ritmo, con calma y sin tropezar con las personas que buscaban movilizarse por entre la estación. Con el bolso de ella y su maletín al hombro, y las manos en los bolsillos, camino todo el trayecto que los separaba. Ya no sonreía, estaba cansado de hacerlo, cansado de aparentar, y cansado de mentir, por ello en su rostro solo había una mueca amarga, el gesto que lo acompañaba siempre que ella no estuviera presente. Un gesto de impotencia y desespero.

Ahora podía permitirse, en ausencia de Kagome, quitarse la máscara.

La encontró recuperando el aliento en la salida. Ella notó su llegada, y el tuvo que volver a actuar despreocupado y risueño.

― Te tardaste. ― Le replicó ella.

― No, no lo hice. ― Refutó él sonriente.

― Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo, lo sabes ¿no? ― Él se encogió de hombros indiferente, y Kagome se puso en marcha, dejando que él la siguiera.

El edificio de la facultad de Historia y Cultura de la universidad se cernía frente a ellos. Al pie de la escalera, Kagome no notó que paralizada había empezado a hacer un conteo de ventanas del primer piso del edificio. Él si pudo notarlo, y por ello sonrió con tristeza esa vez. Era difícil, lo sabía, para él también lo era, pero no se quería imaginar cuán difícil era para Kagome. Pero para ello estaba él ahí. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― preguntó Kagome, viéndolo alejarse con su bolsa.

― A la cafetería de la biblioteca. ¿Te apetece un panecillo?

― Tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Él no respondió, solo continuó caminando. Kagome observó el edificio, y luego lo observó a él. Si, un panecillo estaría bien.

―――――――――――――

Era muy laborioso tener que soportarlo. Su elaborado teatro de felicidad, de satisfacción y superación se iba al traste, y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Solo podía engullir su segunda golosina, rehusándose a mirarlo distrayéndose en vano con el pasar afanoso de los estudiantes en la cafetería. Muchos desayunaban a todo gas, como si no hubiera un mañana. Otros comían con más calma. Algunos se enfrascaban en una discusión consigo mismos mientras se debatían a duelo con los estudios. Y unos cuantos solo estaban ahí, mirando el vacio mientras degustaban alguna bobería del puesto de golosinas. Como ella, y como él.

― Me crees si te digo que detesto este lugar. ― Interrumpió el silencio él. Hizo bola la bolsa de papas, y luego se cruzó de brazos, lanzando amenazantes miradas furtivas al ajetreo de los estudiantes. ― Hay mucho ruido.

― ¿Entonces por qué viniste justamente aquí? ― Preguntó Kagome, distraída viendo a un chico pelarse con su novia.

― Es lo más cerca que hay de la facultad, y tú parecías pedir a gritos un panecillo. Solo quería ahorrarme el tener que venir a buscarlo más tarde.

Otra vez vino el silencio. Kagome vio que ahora la pareja empezaba a reconciliarse. Peleas y reconciliaciones, de eso ella tenía experiencia. Más de peleas que reconciliaciones, pero se consideraba sabia en lo que de conflictos entre parejas se trataba. Apartó la mirada de ellos, y lo miró a él. La observaba, y al parecer llevaba rato haciéndolo.

― ¿Qué?

― No me respondiste, ¿recuerdas? ― Kagome sabía de qué hablaba, pero aun así se cruzó de brazos y aparentó, forzosamente, indiferencia.

― No hiciste ninguna pregunta.

― Vale, entonces: ¿Sabías que termine de leer tu…? ― se interrumpió con una sonrisa cuando vio que su ceja izquierda volvía a subir sobre la derecha. ― ¿Qué? ― dijo aparentando inocencia. ― Estoy haciendo una pregunta, ¿no?

Kagome no dijo nada. Solo rehuyó su mirada con cansancio, y se dispuso a desglosar un confuso dibujo/garabato hecho con pluma en la mesa.

― ¿Y qué te pareció? ― preguntó, descubriendo la figura de un pene torcido y bulboso. El arte vanguardista estudiantil…siempre dejaba mucho que desear. Él también buscó descifrar el garabato, ladeando la cabeza y achicando los ojos.

― Me pareció brillante, muy realista, a pesar de las circunstancias. Es casi como un realismo mágico… ― Resopló disgustado, compartiendo la misma mueca decepcionada de Kagome, cuando también dio con la figura del pene. ― Pero… ― Kagome dejó de mirar el dibujo y clavó su mirada en él, quien tampoco veía el garabato, pero tampoco la veía a ella. Solo veía el vacío. ― Por muy brillante que sea, el final…es un poco lamentable, ¿no crees? Esa chica se queda sola, sola y con la compañía de su madre que busca consolarla en vano. Una solitaria y triste chica detenida en su tiempo junto a un antiguo pozo. En la espera de que se cumpla su sue…ño.

Se interrumpió cuando vio a Kagome saltar de su puesto y tomarlo del brazo. Su expresión, jamás había visto es expresión en ella y su máscara estuvo a punto de caerse. Pero se contuvo...sin mucho éxito.

― Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

― ¿Qué es? ― Su expresión desesperada, ella jamás había visto esa mueca en ese rostro frente a ella. La hacía recordar a…

―…lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí.

―――――――――――――

Silencio. Ya nadie hablaba. Ambos miraban el interior negro del pozo frente a ellos, como si esperaran que algo pronto fuera a surgir de ahí. Él apretaba los puños guardados en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ella no hacía nada, solo miraba ensimismada el pozo ignorando a su inquieto acompañante.

― Este es el lugar. ― Había empezado a hacer algo de frío y se abrazó a sí misma. ― Aquí es donde esa chica venía a esperar a que el pozo le permitiera ir con su amor.

― Debió haber sido horrible…― la miró, buscando con ahínco que ella lo mirara a él, pero Kagome no parecía querer moverse de su puesto. ― Para ella, debió haber sido horrible.

― Si lo fue, pero…siempre tuvo esperanzas. Creo que aun las tiene, aunque sean en vano. Aunque todos los días venga a aquí y no pase nada, ya sea en sueños, o sea en…

Ella se había enseñado a hacer feliz. A olvidar o a esconder sus sentimientos, sus aflicciones. Pero en ese instante, Kagome había olvidado por completo las apariencias. Una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas y se fundió en sus labios. Ni siquiera podía mentirse a sí misma y creer que todo estaba bien, porque no era así. Nada estaba bien, ella no estaba bien. Una abrazó cálido la rodeó, haciéndola sentir protegida y amada como en antaño.

― Kagome… ― habló él.

― No me siento muy bien, ayúdame a salir de aquí. ― Le interrumpió ella.

Con la clara resignación, y un poco de ira pintada en la cara, la llevó con delicadeza fuera del cobertizo hasta sentarla en el banco bajo el árbol sagrado. Ella no le veía, en realidad no parecía ver algo, sus ojos solo estaban fijos en un vacío extenso y nebuloso al cual él no podía tener acceso.

― Llámame un taxi, quiero irme a casa.

Renuente obedeció sus órdenes. Sus puños volvían apretarse, ya su máscara había sido dejada atrás. Sin que ella pudiera notarlo, ya no le hacía falta aparentar más. El taxi llegó en minutos, y él la ayudo a llegar hasta el auto. Kagome ya no lo miraba, luchaba por no hacerlo. Ni tampoco parecía querer advertir su presencia, solo se dejaba hacer en silencio. No hubo despedidas, ni choque de miradas, Kagome solo subió al auto, balbuceo las indicaciones y se dejó mecer por el vaivén del taxi…dejándolo a él atrás observándola alejarse y perderse de su vista.

― Adiós, Kagome.

―――――――――――――

Entró en su cubículo y suspiró. Dos días, dos había durado su estado comatoso luego de haber ido al pozo la última vez. Encendió la lámpara junto a su ordenador y colocó sus libros en orden sobre el escritorio. Se extrañó que no hubiera papelillos amarillos pegados por doquier con mensajes desesperados pidiendo misericordia, y también suplicando porque le echara un vistazo a algunas cosas. Nada. Su cubículo seguía como lo había dejado la última vez, impecable. Gracias a él.

Recordó de inmediato el extraño sueño que había tenido. Ya no soñaba con una chica junto a un pozo, siendo consolada por su madre en vano. No. La madre de esa chica no había llegado para hacerle compañía en su nuevo sueño, esa vez había llegado otra persona. Alguien que despedía un profundo aroma a bosque, con ambarinos ojos y una forma de abrazar brusca pero amorosa. Sin ánimos de lastimarla. Él la había abrazado con fuerza, luego la había besado…y luego se había ido.

Inmediatamente, Kagome había despertado en ese entonces, sintiendo los labios cálidos pero el cuerpo frío por una ventana que había olvidado cerrar antes de irse a la cama.

― ¡Oh, señorita Higurashi! ¿Ya se siente mejor? ― Una de las pasantes se asomó a su cubículo con una sonrisa.

― Si, Rika, gracias por preguntar, eres muy amable. ― Respondió afable.

― No es nada. ― La chica se encogió de hombros, pero no abandonó su cubículo. Intrigada, Kagome le dirigió una mirada expectante, sabiendo que las pasantes no acostumbraban a estar paradas mirándola con una expresión de perrito desvalido.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― Eh…pues… ― Oh no, vacilación y timidez. ¿Qué le iban a pedir ahora? ― Ahora que su asistente renunció, señorita, me apena muchísimo preguntárselo, pero ¿habrá una posibilidad de que me permita una entrevista para optar por el puesto?

― ¿Qué?

― Pues sí, soy gran admiradora de sus escritos y sus investigaciones, señorita Higurashi, sería un honor que me aceptara como su nueva asistente.

_Ahora __que __su __asistente __renuncio__…_

Dejando atrás a Rika, Kagome solo salió como un bólido de su cubículo esperando ver las pertenencias personales de él en el escritorio frente al cubículo de ella. No había nada. Como si jamás ese escritorio hubiera sido ocupado por alguien. Por alguien como él.

― Fue muy repentino, de verdad. Todos pensábamos que se iba a quedar más tiempo pero…

― ¿Rika?

― ¿Si, señorita?

― Tienes el trabajo. ― Despegó la mirada del escritorio vacío y volvió a su cubículo. ― ¿Podrías, por favor, ordenar la biblioteca del fondo? Es solo un librero, yo mientras tanto debo ir a un lugar. ― Tomó su bolsa y volvió a salir disparada del lugar. ― Regreso en seguida.

―――――――――――――

― S-sabía q-que te e-encont-traría a-aquí ― exclamó débil luego de haber corrido un largo trayecto desde la universidad hasta el templo. Le faltaba el aire, y sus pulmones ardían, pero estaba ahí. Y habiendo logrado llegar, no estaba en sus planes desmayarse, aunque sus rodillas temblaran por dejarse ceder.

Él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia por aparentar sorpresa. Solo la miró indiferente y volvió a fijar su vista en el agujero negro del pozo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y usaba una chaqueta desgastada de piel, muy diferente a la gabardina que usaba los días de trabajo. Hacía kilómetros que empezó a sentir su esencia. Solo era cuestión de minutos para que llegara.

― Renunciaste.

No respondió, solo resopló irritado, como si de repente le molestara haber sido interrumpido. Herida y enojada, Kagome bajó hasta pararse a su lado y mirarlo con su ceja izquierda más arriba que la derecha y con los puños apoyados en las caderas.

― ¿Renunciaste?

― Si, renuncie.

― ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros y transportó a Kagome al reino de los cabreados. Sus pulmones habían dejado de arder, ahora solo le dolía el corazón por su fuerte palpitar. Como si buscara salirse de su pecho mediante una explosión. Si no estuviera tan enojada, Kagome hubiera podido disfrutar de esa sensación tan fantástica. Tan…nueva pero familiar. Era la primera vez en años que volvía a sentir algo tan fuerte en su vida, pero a penas y se daba cuenta de lo tan extraordinario que era.

Tanto tiempo añorando, soñando, sentirse como en ese instante…y no podía regocijarse de ello.

Él suspiró como si le doliera respirar, y la miró de soslayo.

― ¿Alguna vez…? ― carraspeó. ― ¿Alguna vez, Kagome, se te ha concedido un sueño? ― Volvió a tener la mirada fija en la oscuridad del pozo, y Kagome realmente se preguntó si había sido él el que había hablado. Pero lo reconoció cuando volteó a verla, esperando una pronta respuesta impaciente.

Kagome lo miró, descubriendo en él aquello que tanto había deseado encontrar. Pero no…no podía ser verdad. Solo eran imaginaciones vanas y desesperadas de querer ver algo dónde seguramente no lo había. Tocó su pecho y tuvo plena conciencia del palpitar agitado de su corazón.

― No, Inuyasha.

Él sonrió. Esa sonrisa no le pertenecía a ese hombre frente a ella, ese hombre frente a ella estaba usando la sonrisa de él en su rostro, y Kagome sintió la humedad de unas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

― ¿Crees…? ― Desde cuando hablar se le había hecho tan difícil. ― ¿Crees que a esa chica, la solitaria y triste chica frente al pozo, se le concederá algún día su deseo? ― Inadvertidamente, él tomó su mano entre las suyas. Apretándola y dándole calor, Kagome se dejó hacer. Lo necesitaba.

― Quizás si, no lo sé con seguridad. ¿Tú qué crees? ― Él volvió a suspirar con dolor.

― Yo espero que si, Kagome. Esa chica verá algún día su sueño realizado, ya lo veras.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Inuyasha?

No contestó. Él solo se limitó a abrazarla y llevarla fuera de ese lugar.

―――――――――――――

No hubo disfrute, solo necesidad de estar juntos. Ella de querer engañarse, él de querer decirle la verdad. Kagome lo había logrado, él por los momentos, aun tenía una oportunidad de seguir intentando hacerle ver la realidad con el tiempo que disponía estar con ella, que iba a ser para siempre. Mirando un punto invisible en el techo, podía sentir la pausada respiración de Kagome a su lado, muy cerca de su hombro desnudo. ¿Regresaría a la universidad? Había sido todo un reto lograr estar a su lado desde que había creído, ingenuo, que sería fácil ir contra miles de pasantes que se disputaban con dientes y garras el puesto junto a Higurashi Kagome. Y victoriosamente, lo había logrado, a pesar de haber tenido que humillarse un par de veces ante la burocracia. Aunque en el fondo, la verdad era que había asustado de muerte a un par de esos burócratas con su demoníaca forma para que, mientras escondían sus culos cagados, le otorgaran el puesto que el quería y necesitaba: junto a Kagome.

Y ahora que ya la tenía… ¡Nah! No iba a regresar ese cochino lugar. La juventud de hoy en día le daba algo de asco, y ya estaba aburrido de estar rodeado de la historia que él vivió de primera mano. Experimentaría alguna otra cosa. Pero jamás se apartaría del lado de Kagome, eso estaba claro.

La tenía. Al fin la tenía junto a él. Inuyasha se puso de costado en la cama para verla dormir plácidamente, sintiendo ese débil escozor en su cabeza mientras volvía a su apariencia habitual. Él la tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo que al fin podría tenerla de nuevo sin tener que volver a esperar un minuto más.

_― _Se ha hecho realidad, Kagome. Mi sueño, se ha hecho realidad.

―――――――――――――

_A ver, qué tal? Un poco extraño, cierto? Bueno, explico: este es mi versión de un posible final de Inuyasha. No digo que me moleste el final del manga, a mi me pareció bueno, pero no sé, siendo sincera con el corazón en la mano y sin decir mentiras y sin vergüenza, diré que me dejó un extraño sabor de boca. Creo que me esperaba un poco más del final, no sé…fuegos artificiales. Pero olvídenlo, el final es el final, y eso no se lo voy a criticar a Rumiko. She´s the boss! PERO! Aún así, gracias al fanfiction, me tomé la libertad de escribir esto: Cómo sería si Kagome no hubiera podido cruzar el pozo, y al pasar el tiempo se reencontrara con Inuyasha en la época moderna? Porque, me parece que Inuyasha habría podido esperarla durante siglos, y así lo plantee aquí. Solo que, seamos sinceras, si Kagome, sabiendo (creyendo y jurando) que jamás va a volver a Inuyasha, es como obvio que encontrárselo de frente…lo primero que va a pensar es que es una reencarnación, o…si, un reencarnación. PERO NO, es Inuyasha Inuyasha. El hanyou. Bueno, discúlpenme los OOC, pero me pareció que esta justificado. El tiempo puede madurar y cambiar a las personas. Vale, me despido. Espero sus más sinceros comentarios. _

_Wish…_


End file.
